This disclosure generally relates to deodorizers, and, more particularly, to deodorizer systems and methods for removing volatile organic compounds from enclosed environments.
Organic pollutants can be difficult to remove from enclosed environments. For example, smoke odors from a fire in a home; cigar and cigarette smoke odors in a home, vehicle, bar, or club; effluent odors in a bathroom; and mold or mildew odors in a carpet that has been wet; as well as many other odors. Treatment of organic pollutants is particularly problematic in relatively small or confined spaces. For example, within an automobile, organic pollutants contribute to passenger discomfort and windshield fogging. However, due to the automobile's size and geometry, the use of an active cleaning system is neither practical nor cost effective for the majority of automobiles.
There is a continuing need for effective, cost efficient, techniques and systems for deodorization of enclosed environments.